Snowflakes
by CuriosityKilledTheSquirrel
Summary: Ulrich's gone and Yumi needs to tell someone something. Songfic YxU


I wrote this when I was in an angry mood. Ulrich and Yumi have already told each other they love them, and Yumi's parents moved to Japan, leaving Yumi with her own dorm. There will be a sequel to this that's a full story, not a oneshot, but for now I bring you…uh… er… just read it. okay?

**Na na** **  
Na na na na na  
**The stone tablet. She hated it for what it stood for. It meant he was finally dead. He had been dead for a while, now, but now that the stone tablet was there, it was official. The wind made Yumi's shoulder length hair dance in the wind. Aelita hugged her tightly and then walked away, Jeremy and Odd following her. Once all of her friends were out of view and earshot, Yumi crumpled to the ground. The tears she had held back for so long finally slid down her cheeks. She wiped them away, only for them to be replaced by new ones.**  
I miss you  
Miss you so bad  
I don't forget you  
Oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly  
** Yumi choked to get air between her sobs. She buried her face in the lake of black silk around her. The tears felt like rain, soaking her dress, but she couldn't stop them from coming. It still didn't seem real, like any minute, her friends would jump out and yell "Surprise!" Her mind strained to believe it, but in her heart, she knew it was all real. "It's all my fault!" she repeatedly screamed. She screamed until she was hoarse and exhausted. She laid on her back for a while, breathing heavily.**  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same oh  
** She looked up at the grey sky with blurry vision and stood up. "Why'd you take him from me?" she screamed to the sky. "It's not fair! I was the one who was supposed to die!" Her knees buckled from under her at the thought. As if to answer her, delicate snowflakes fell and brushed her face.**  
Na na  
Na na na na na  
**_Flashback_

"_Uh huh…okay…alright, Jeremie, we'll be there soon… Bye." Ulrich finished and closed his phone. "Xana's attacking. We've gotta get to the factory." He reached for the doorknob, but Yumi stopped him._

"_Wait. Before we leave, there's something really important I have to tell you." Yumi said, near tears. Ulrich turned around to look at his raven haired love._

"_What's wrong?"_

**I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't oh oh oh oh oh  
I hope you can hear me  
Cause I remember it clearly  
** _"I-" The door burst open. William stood in the doorway, Xana's symbol flashing in his eyes. He growled and swung the baseball bat in his hands at Yumi. She ducked and Ulrich pulled her into the hallway. They ran outside, now having drawing strange looks from their schoolmates. Yumi looked over her shoulder as she ran, but William wasn't there anymore. Suddenly, there was a loud revving behind her. Yumi looked bock. William had gotten a car and was flooring it. She tried to speed up, but tripped and fell. She stood up and looked behind her. She couldn't move, like a deer caught in headlights. Just before impact, two strong hands pushed her out of the way. She didn't have to look to see whose they were. As she fell to the ground, she heard a shattering noise of his body hitting the windshield. Yumi could only lay there, wide eyed. The revving came to an immediate stop. The tower was deactivated, thankfully. She sobbed until her friends found the scene. Aelita burst into tears. All Odd could say was "Oh my God…" _

_Jeremie walked over to Yumi to comfort her. "Do I wanna look, Jeremie?" He shook his head sadly and helped her stand up._**  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same oh  
**The snow quickly became a blanket across her stomach. "I never got to tell him." She whispered. The sound of crunching snow behind her made her want to scream.**  
I've had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened you passed by  
**"I'm sorry, but I'd like to be alone, if you don't mind." She said, not opening her eyes. Odd knelt by her side and wiped the snow off of her. He pulled her into a hug and she cried onto his shoulder.**  
Now you're gone  
Now you're gone  
There you go  
There you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
**"Nothing's going to be the same, Odd."

"Sure, it will. It'll be okay." He answered coaxingly.

"No… It won't. Not without Ulrich." She sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Yes it-"

"No Odd, I'm serious." She stared intently at him. Odd finally let it sink in. Something was wrong.**  
Now you're gone  
Now you're gone  
There you go  
There you go  
Somewhere you're not coming back  
**"Yumi… what's up?" Tears pricked her eyes again. **  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same oh  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same oh**

"Odd… I'm pregnant."**  
Na na  
Na na na na na**

I miss you

XD

I'm so evil. Heh heh… Like I said, there will be a sequel to this describing how Yumi copes. Buh Bye! Oh yeah……. REVIEW!


End file.
